1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable working apparatus, and more particularly to engine-powered portable working apparatus having built therein an engine and a rotary working machine driven by the engine.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There have been known engine-powered portable working apparatus having built therein an engine and a rotary working machine driven by the engine, for example an electric generator. In such apparatus, a main unit consisting of the engine and the working machine is accommodated in a soundproof casing to reduce noises emanating therefrom. Moreover, a carrying handle is provided on the outside of the casing.
Exemplarily, in (1) Japanese Patent Application Lay-Open Print No. 59-17097 (laid open Jan. 28, 1984) and (2) Japanese Patent Application Lay-Open Print No. 59-170595 (laid open Sept. 26, 1984) there are disclosed portable power generating apparatus. In either apparatus, a main unit consisting of an engine and an electric generator driven by the engine is mounted on a base and covered with front and rear cover members so that the base and the cover members cooperate with each other to constitute a soundproof casing in which the base plays the role of a bottom cover member. In Lay-Open Print (1), a carrying handle is attached to the upper part of the casing. In Lay-Open Print (2), a carrying handle is integrally formed on the front cover member.
In both cases there are needed at least three members to constitute the soundproof casing, that is, the front cover member, the rear cove member, and the base as the bottom cover member. In this respect, the number of component parts of the casing is insufficiently small, so that the entirety thereof is yet not simple in constitution, needing complicated assembly work involving a large number of processes. Such problem is most notable in Lay-Open Print (1) in which the carrying handle is separately manufactured with respect to the soundproof casing. In Lay-Open Print (2), on the other hand, the manufacture of the front cover member which integrally includes the carrying handle is relatively complicated.
The present invention has been achieved to effectively solve such problem of conventional engine-powered portable working apparatus.